Samurai no Mazeru
by hoyjuno
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on a journey of self-discovery, justice, hunger, and a whole bunch of swords. And Shino was there too. AU. Team Seven love.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** nah.

**notes:** my first story. its about time.

**dedication:** to my favorite author here at ffnet, **ohwhatsherface**. she probably won't read this but what the hell. thank you for fueling my imagination.

.

.

.

**1. The Start**

.

.

.

The pathetic excuse for a man was blatantly looking at her cleavage. Sakura tried hard not to just punch the pig in the face. If not for her boss Shizune, she would surely have.

"Hey girlie, why don't you strut that tight ass of yours to the kitchen and get us some more sake? And add another round of udon for my friends here!" The man with the huge mole that had a single hair strand on his upper lip ordered, before laughing his guts out at what he supposed was a funny joke he delivered among his merry band of ugly boars.

Sakura balled her fists at her sides, careful not to let Shizune see. She barely noticed the family that just arrived, their kid jumping at the tatami mat and demanding his mom that she gets him ramen and the loud slurps coming from the booth next to the gang. She poured their sake, resisting the urge to spit in them or put poison in it. She briefly wondered if that mold forming at the corner would be potent enough to atleast mutilate those pigs by contaminating them with some flesh-eating bacteria. She opted for putting worms on their udon order.

"Here you go sir." She bowed stiffly as she placed the tray of sake and udon on the table and immediately turned to leave... when she felt it.

"Did you just grab my ass!" Sakura shouted, eyes flaring at the pervert.

"So what if I did girlie? Would you do something about it?" Moleface spat, running his tongue across his front teeth and unsheathing a portion of his sword. Sakura let some of her pink bangs obscure her vision.

Moleface laughed with his friends then, before a resounding slap echoed across the eatery.

"I am not threatened by your sword! You! You ugly Moleface you!" There. She said it.

That seemed to be the trigger to some unwanted and probably traumatic memories on Moleface's part for his face went red as he shouted, "It is not ugly! It's a beauty mark!"

He turned the table over, spilling the sake and udon. She was not going to pay for that, her mind automatically thought. Then he lunged, sword completely unsheathed and glistening.

Sakura didn't see the blow, only feel the pain. He hit her in the chest with the hilt of the sword. She was hunched on the ground and expecting her death by beheading or something equally pathetic. She remembered her mom's last words then, "Sakura, we owe Shizune 5 million ryu, you have to work at Ichiraku for the rest of your life" Sakura's smile was pitiful. At least she won't have to work her life paying off her mother's debt. She shut her eyes and waited.

She heard a scuffle, some furniture being thrown, Moleface's strangled scream, and then silence. Sakura chanced a peek at the scene. Someone had his back turned to her. Sakura could see a man wearing a red yukata and brown shorts. She then heard him slurp, loudly.

"Nobody messes with my ramen. Believe it!" The man declared complete with a fist bump in the air.

Sakura could only gape at the bloody scene before her, Moleface and his gang were lying in a heap of tangled limbs and awkward joints, groaning in pain all the while.

"Uh. Thank you... I guess." Sakura hesitantly said. The man turned to her, blue eyes and a goofy grin. Scratching his messy yellow hair, "Oh! Don't worry about it lady. I was minding my own business when a worm fell into my ramen and I don't want anything on my ramen you know." His features hardened then. Sakura remembered not to mess with people's food ever again although it did technically saved her life.

"I'm Naruto by the way" He stuck his hand out, beaming a smile.

"Ah... Sakura." She shook it.

"This... is... not... the end!" Their attention landed back on Moleface's scowling... uh... face. His gang was limping and supporting each other on the way out.

"Alright have a safe trip!" Naruto bellowed and grinned.

A smile was tugging at Sakura's lips as she watched the gang stumble on the road. It was only after they were out of sight did Sakura notice Naruto was still holding her hand.

.

.

.

**notes:** no, it's not narusaku. it's team seven love, all the way. sasuke will be there, eventually. and yes, they will be drabble-ish. spare some words for the amateur writer?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** nuuu.

**notes:** is anybody reading this?

**dedication:** to the lurkers of ffnet! i see you.

.

.

.

**2. The Fight**

.

.

.

Naruto slurped happily at his ramen before a sword sliced the table, the bowl, and his noodles in perfect halves. He looked up to see a samurai garbed in dark blue pointing a very pointy sword at his throat.

"What. The. Hell. Man! Why did you destroy my ramen! I only get one bowl a day with my budget and you... you... you are a meanie!" Naruto promptly drew his sword and deflected the strangers own blade.

Naruto immediately lunged and thrust his weapon. His enemy easily dodged it and landed on a crouch. He swung his feet and Naruto jumped to avoid it. The stranger's sword followed through with a slash aimed at Naruto's chest. Naruto gripped his sword tight, using gravity as his strength to defend himself against his opponent's weapon. Their steels clashed, a loud clang echoing.

They kept that position, pushing blade to blade.

"Why... do you hate... ramen so much?" Naruto grit out, trying hard to control his sword.

"Idiot. I was sent to kill you." The stranger swung hard then, sending both men a few feet back from each other.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked, maintaining an attacking stance.

"I do not reveal the identity of my clients" The swordsman said.

The door to Ichiraku slid open then, revealing a disheveled Sakura. Both men's glances flickered towards her.

"Naruto! Moleface sent a swordsman named Sasuke to kill you!" Sakura informed before realizing what was going on. "Well... I guess you know already then." She back tracked near the doorway.

"So your Sasuke eh." Naruto declared, giving him a smirk.

"Naruto" Sasuke acknowledged.

"Well, this should be fun." Naruto whispered before running straight at Sasuke, his sword shining.

A barrage of metal hacked through Ichiraku. Sakura could barely keep up at the speed the two were displaying. She honestly didn't know who would win but she is sure of one thing though, she won't have a place to work at after this.

A few minutes later, Sakura confirmed it. Around the two panting men was what was left of Ichiraku. The place was a mini hell. All the furniture now was only good as fire wood and the rest was charred to ashes. The fire would soon eat up the neighboring houses. But Sakura's attention was drawn to the two men before her. They looked like warriors battling for a maiden's love amidst the fiery pits of hell, in her opinion.

"You're good." Naruto breathed, his one eye bloated and bleeding.

"You too." Sasuke responded nursing a nasty bruise on his cheek, blood dripping down the side of his lip.

"Too bad I'm going to kill you." Naruto said before they were at it again.

At this rate, Sakura believed that the whole village would burn down. The sounds of running took her out of her thoughts. It was the police force. She looked at the two who were still destroying that part of the village. The police were getting closer. If she gets caught, her already miserable life will get worse. She had to decide soon.

She liked Naruto but not that much. That Sasuke guy was good looking but she liked to believe she was not that shallow. She spared the both of them a quick bow. "I'm sorry for doing this." she whispered.

And Sakura did what any normal person would do in a situation like that. She ran.

Towards the police.

.

.

.

**notes: **im listening to boyd right now. his voice, liquid gold, liquid gold. spare some words for the amateur writer?


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** nope.

**notes:** them -ber months are so... troublesome.

**dedication:** to mangafox. 'cause they upload so fast.

.

.

.

**3. The Truce**

.

.

.

The prison cell was stuffy and smells like urine and other unmentionable scents. There's a hay stack at the corner, supposedly to be used for sleeping purposes, that was way too wet with liquids they don't even want to think to know about.

Naruto grumbled, "I'm hungry and this is all your fault!"

His companion stayed silent opting to gather his strength for better uses than talking with the idiot.

The walls were made of huge boulders except for the front. Bamboo sticks surrounded the front side of the cell, only held up by flimsy wood strings. They would've easily slashed through the pathetic attempt to contain them if not for two things: one, their sword was not with them and two, their hands and feet were tied at their backs in one painful knot.

The moonlight hit them with a lethargic haze.

"Your friend," Sasuke spoke for the first time since their imprisonment, "ratted us out. She didn't warn us."

"Huh?" Naruto tried to turn his head to look at Sasuke but that would mean having to kiss the ground so he didn't. "Oh, she's not my friend."

"Hn." was all that Sasuke said.

Feeling the tension slacking Naruto ventured, hoping his cell mate would reply, "Why are you locked up too if you were just hired? I can understand Moleface trying to do me in but I thought you were on his side."

"I believe he doesn't want to to pay me. Killing us both through public execution would be killing two birds with one stone for him." Sasuke stated.

"That means he set you up to make this big fuss so that he could accuse us of disturbing the peace!" Naruto sputtered as he turned his head toward Sasuke, tasting dirt.

"Correct." Sasuke confirmed.

"He killed his enemy and he doesn't have to pay the assassin he hired because he's dead too!" Realization hit Naruto.

Sasuke kept silent again.

After a minute or so, Naruto spoke again, "But he really won't pay you either way because you didn't kill me" Naruto taunted, grinning and looking utterly stupid at the position and goofy smile he's in.

"Tch. I would've killed you if we weren't stopped." Sasuke finally showed a hint of emotion: annoyance.

"Whatever. I still think you can't kill me." Naruto fixed him a challenging stare, eyes glinting in the moon light.

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto held it steady. He would surely be dead if looks could kill. A few moments passed by. The crickets were singing their songs while an owl was hooting from somewhere.

"But, for what it's worth" Naruto suddenly blurted, "I thought the way you cut off that policeman's head was badass."

"Sasuke closed his eyes, relenting. "I liked your severing style too. I might use it when I kill you."

"Heh. Sure thing. After I cut your head." Naruto beamed a smile before turning back his head on the other side.

The rest of their night was uneventful.

The complete opposite of what will happen to them the next morning.

.

.

.

**notes: **spare some words for the amateur writer?


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:** hell to the no.

**notes:** somebody is reading this. yes.

**dedication: **to** Blood of the Dawn**, my first non-anon reviewer and the **reviewer**, who asked so many questions.

.

.

.

**4. The Escape**

.

.

.

Everything happened so fast.

One moment Naruto and Sasuke was being ordered to kneel, they were going to behead them, and the next they were running on rooftops, Naruto holding their garments and swords while Sakura was tucked under one of Sasuke's arms. The explosions that followed their wake made Naruto cringe. They were going to be in deep shit for this

"Well, that could've gone better" Naruto panted.

"Hn." Sasuke stood near the entrance of the alleyway watching for pursuers. They had stopped a little way off near the outskirts of the village. Sirens were blaring all over the place.

Sakura was still catching her breath.

"Where'd you get the explosives, Sakura-chan? They were badass!" Naruto asked as he put his clothes back on, strapping his sword neatly on his back.

"...somewhere. What does it matter anyway? I saved both your assess." She berated them, hands on her hips.

"To think you were also the one who turned us in instead of warning us of the police." Sasuke replied without looking at her.

Sakura glared at him, "What? That's the thanks I get? I could always turn you in again, you know!" She threatened.

"And I could always slash your throat." Sasuke was looking at her now.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up the sexual tension here." Naruto intervened with both his hands raised. Sakura gasped at Naruto's choice of words while Sasuke turned away, finally deciding to put back his own clothes back on.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Sasuke is just a little strung up by the living conditions of our prison. He hasn't eaten, slept, nor pooped for a very long time!" Sasuke snorts but doesn't deny it. "So forgive him if he's a little cranky. And we very much appreciate your rescue." Naruto grinned after that.

Sakura seemed to contemplate on the new information when Sasuke spoke up, "We've got to get moving. They're coming." He sheaths his sword at his hip.

They started walking when Sakura pulled at Sasuke's sleeve mumbling a tiny, "I'm sorry".

He doesn't seem to acknowledge it but she thinks otherwise because Sasuke squats. "Get on, you can't run as fast as we can."

The protest dies in her throat as gunshots are heard. Naruto deflects the bullets by twirling his sword. Sakura holds tightly onto Sasuke as she buries her head into his nape.

This time, they run away together.

.

.

.

**notes:** the plot will be coming up soon. please review. a reader's review is a writer's reward.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer:** nah.

**notes:** sorry for the long wait!

**dedication:**to **Blood of the Dawn**, **iamRAWRkaythanks**, **kimmlp**, **Lady AyseB630. **thank you. :3

.

.

.

**5. The Deal**

.

.

.

"Alright, if I win, you agree to my conditions." Sakura looked at the both of them, staring the two killers down. They were sitting around each other on a barren patch of land on the outskirts of a village none of them knew the name of.

"And if we win?" Naruto asks, his game face on.

"If the two of you beat me, I'll be your slave, you can do anything you want with me." Sakura hoped against hoped they would bite.

"Anything?" Naruto's eyes where glinting.

"Yeah, anything." Sakura answered with annoyance.

"Well, I'm leaving." Sasuke said, standing up. He turned but was held back by Sakura's grip on his pant leg. "Wait, Sasuke. I'll give you money if that's what you want." She says, steadying the grip on his garment.

"I have money" He states looking down at her.

"How about sex?" She was putting herself in danger here but if it gets her to her goal then so be it.

"I can always buy a whore with the money I have." Sasuke hated to admit it but she was starting to amuse him. He raises his eyebrow at her as if saying 'What else can you offer?'.

"I'm a virgin." Sakura tried to keep her voice steady.

"I don't care." Sasuke deadpanned. What does she take him for? A sex-craved, hormonal teenager?

At this point Sakura was biting her lip. She can't think of anything else.

This is when Naruto buts in, "Let him leave Sakura-chan. He's just too chicken to face me anyway." Naruto says, threading his fingers behind his head and kicking a stray rock.

"What did you say deadlast?" Sasuke was already in a fighting stance, his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm saying you are a chicken with a chiken's ass as a head." Naruto already has his blade drawn and is grinning like the maniac that he is.

They go at it.

Sakura then sits under a tree. She sighs and twirls a dandelion she found nearby. The truth is, she has nowhere to go. Being a fugitive now, thanks to her brave but amazingly stupid decision of saving the two killers, Sakura cannot go back to being a waitress. Plus it helps that Ichiraku is now nothing but a pile of ash. She could migrate to another country and start a new life, a new identity, maybe dye her hair black. Oh the crazy possibilities. But there was a tiny nagging voice in her mind which conviniently sounds like her deceased mother to take the opportunity and fulfill the woman's last wish before kicking the bucket: for Sakura to meet her father.

She sighs again and blows the dandelion, wishing for a sign.

The wind blows back in her face and then she's sneezing uncontrollably with all the dandelion that got down her throat. 'That was fast' she thinks as she vigorously rubs her nose. 'And fucking irritating'

She turns her attention back to the clang of swords with a red nose. Find her father she must, then. According to her calculations, they'll be done by now. As if on cue, Naruto and Sasuke fall on their backs, stomachs grumbling loudly.

Naruto crawls to her, disheveled and looking like a zombie. "So hungry..."

Sasuke sits up with a hand on his sword and the other clumping his stomach "Idiot..." he says before another stomach growl.

Sakura smiles innocently and produces two bento's from her pack. "You guys haven't eaten since destroying Ichiraku, right?" She opens one bento to reveal a delicious arrangement of rice, hotdog, dumplings, and vegetable. Naruto was drooling. Sasuke was already glaring at her.

"I guess we have a deal then."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** i almost deleted this because it seems not a lot of people are reading this unlike **Oyasuminasai** but i saw the legacy stats of this and i said to myself, as long as i have at least one reader i'll continue writing. :D


End file.
